Whoring It Up
by sunflowerundvodka
Summary: Alfred is a sexy whore and Ivan need some sexual tension released. WARNING Human names used, toys, swearing, and all the good stuff.


**Hello~! I'm back yet again with another story. I had help with my little sunflower writing this. I wuv her sooo much~**

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own anything...(Hetalia)**

* * *

RusAmeWhoring it up.

Ivan just came from his homeland of Russia to New York City for a business trip into the American nation, he didn't mind coming but the only thing that bugged him was the time change. But shrugged it off after a couple of days in the big sighed he wanted sexually attention real bad.

He was driving though the slums trying to find something, he was looking for a good-looking hooker. Passing the block more then once he spotted a young male that was strutting his stuff on the sidewalk. The hooker was smoking a cigarette in his mouth and was completely showing off all his ass in a short plaided mini-skirt,he also had fishnet stockings and a black garter belt on in complete view. The hooker's shirt was a sailor top that was cut to show off his smooth stomach and feminine curves. And to top it off he was wearing noticeable red high heel that were 4 inches high.

Ivan drove closer and stopped his car infront of him, "эй детка, come here..."

The hooker gave a little smirk and threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out quickly and stuttered over to the car. "Oh may I ask what you want,Hun?"

Ivan let out a small devilishly chuckle and check him out,man was he sexy. His make up was a little over the top for his taste but whatever. The hooker had wheat blonde hair with a cowlick on the parting in his hair. He had glasses on that just made Ivan stare towards his baby blue eyes that were like deep blue sapphires. He had pink lipstick and dark purple eye shadow with thick ass eyeliner, Ivan also noticed a small earring on his left ear.

"How much for your body tonight?" Ivan quickly ask as a developing grin spread across his face.

"Oh what does a big man wealthy man want from a little ol' tranny like me~" The hooker started to play with Ivan black work tie and gave a little wink.

"I want to rip that dirty hole of yours." Ivan snickered and glared at the hooker. "Firstly tell me your name and hop in the and the name is Ivan."

The hooker grinned and licked his pink plump lips, he quickly hopped in the car and Ivan quickly drove away. "My name is Alfred. But Hun you can call me 'The little hero'~" Alfred chimed out.

Ivan giggled at his nickname. "The little hero? So my hero is out on the street selling his sexy ass body?"

The Hooker laughed a bit, "Very funny. Now look here Hun, my services are 150 bucks an hour. That what my price is. Like it or leave it."

Alfred lite another cigarette and popped it in his mouth. Ivan glared at Alfred as he lite the cigarette and got some ash on his designer car but he put that aside, he pulled up in a dark alleyway.

"Now Hun are you ready and have some rubber?" Alfred said.

Ivan nodded an reached over Alfred and went into the glove compartment pulling out some XXXL rubbers and a big clear dildo and some anal beads. He continued to dig around and had a little 'aha' and yanked out a small egg vibrator. Alfred was a bit impressed with all this toys and licked his lips, man was he going to enjoy this fucking. Ivan motioned for Alfred to get on his lap so he did quickly.

"Take it off." Ivan quickly spoke in his thick Russian accent.

Alfred giggle and wrapped his thin arms around Ivan's neck and ran his finger though his ashen blonde hair. "Yes my commander~"

Alfred quickly slipped out of his sailor shirt and plaided mini-skirt leaving his heels and stockings on. Ivan had an sexy grin on his white Russian face.

"Now suck me off." Ivan quickly commanded and Alfred like a good slut obeyed his commands.

He leaned down and spotted a somewhat growing bulge in Ivan dress pants, Alfred paused. Damn was Ivan huge! He took the zipper and trailed it down with his tongue unzipping it painfully slow making it almost a tease. Ivan let a smirk slip form his lips and grab a handful of Alfred's wheat hair and shove him down signaling that he wasn't lally-gagging around. Alfred unbuttoned Ivan pants hastily excited for this huge monster cock being restrain from these unwanted pants. Ivan's cock spung out from it nest, and man was it huge! Alfred took the tip of the length into his mouth and started to suck like a pro. He ran his tongue down Ivan's cock slowly, and ran it though the slit on the head which made Ivan moan lightly, huffing out small moans. Alfred licked his lips slowly and started to suck roughy on Ivan's balls and nibbled at the skin, and licked 'oh so painfully slow' between his balls and streamed spit all over his cock.

"Mnnn baby I'm going to make you see stars and strips when I'm done with you,Hun."

Ivan smirked and pulled at Alfred's cowlick and yanked it up, he heard a small moan come from the hooker. "Oh? Will you now? I don't think so. I just gotta fuck you so hard your going to be seeing the hammer and sickle when I'm done with you babe."

Ivan picked Alfred up and sat him on his lap and started to suck on his pink perky nipple, Alfred moan out and covered his mouth to try not moan out like a complete whore he was. Ivan started to nibble on the perky hard nipple and started to leave a couple of bite marks around his nipples.

"Mnnnn~" Alfred let a small moan escape his lips and winces as Ivan started to pinch his nipples and suckle on his neck leaving hickeys on his smooth tan neck.

"Put on the rubber bitch." Ivan said firmly and handed Alfred the condom.

He smirks and opened the condom quickly then wrapped Ivan's cock in it almost like a birthday present. Ivan smirked and grabbed the anal breads and the dildo.

"Now bend over." He commanded and Alfred quickly did what he was told and bend over spreading his hole with his fingers so his customer can get a perfect view of the ass he is about to destroy with this triple penetration.

Ivan started to kiss his back and boy did that made him have the chills, nobody as ever done foreplay like this with him before.

"Ivan~ you know I'm a whore... You can just fuck me raw." Ivan gave a little chuckle and started to run his fingers on the head of his cock making him moan.

"Nope, your mine for right now so I get to do whatever I want to you. My little slut~"

Ivan then pinches Alfred's ballsack and ram the dildo up his ass making him moan loudly and wince at the pain. "Ivan! You bastard!" Alfred yelled and felt a stinging pain on his ass and a loud SLAP. "Ow! Don't fucking spank me you sick perv!"Ivan slapped the little slut's ass again and turn the dildo on it highest setting and quickly yank Alfred's head back so he can look at him.

"Oh I'm the prev? Say the little slut that sells this sexy body. I just want to make you mine little sex slave for the rest of you life."

Alfred blushed at this comment, no one has ever said he was sexy. But that thought was quickly gone as Ivan started to slide his cock in his already stretch out hole, Alfred gave a loud moan in pain and arched his back. The pain was so much, he was going to break if he started to move that monster cock of his.

"Ahhhh~~~ I-Ivan! Your cock is so big. I don't think my dirty ho-" he was cut off by a sloppy kiss from Ivan that made him shoot his eyes open. Ivan slipped his tongue inside the wet cavern of the whore and clashed tongues together like fierce animals. Ivan bit and nibbled at Alfred's tongue and quickly took dominance.

Alfred was rocking his hips as this was happening sliding both Ivan's massive cock and the dildo in and out of his throbbing hole. Ivan pulled away huffing from the kiss and gripped at Alfred's sides and started to pound inside him making him gasp and moan. "I-Ivan..." Alfred moan out and tighten up around both objects in him.

"Yes my sweet little slut? Do you want the anal beads?" Ivan had the beads ready in hand and Alfred nodded an 'yes' and PLOP in the beads they go.

Alfred shuddered and moan excitedly as they were shoved in his tight ass. "Ahhhh~ I-Ivan more~"

Alfred was losing it, he wanted more and harder. He hasn't felt pleasure like this in forever and Ivan delivered his little sluts pleads and picked up the pace fucking him doggy style like the bitch he is. Then Alfred's hole started to bleed, alot because of all the stuff that was shoved up there. He arched his back and moan loudly as Ivan picked up the pace suddenly and slammed inside Alfred's hole that was leaking and oozing blood. He was moaning like a little slut he was and tighten up around Ivan's huge cock.

"I-Ivan~~~ god damn! I'm going to cum soon!" Alfred moaned out and arched his back and Ivan grabbed his hair and pulled him back to see his sexy face when he came all over the place.

Alfred panted and moaned loudly arching his back in pleasurable lust and winced as Ivan slam in and out roughly and quickly.

"I-Ivan I'm cumming!" Alfred came all over the seats blanketing it with the white thick sticky cum. Ivan glared and spanked Alfred's round ass.

"Your such a slut but I haven't cum yet." Ivan shoved his cock and all the toys as deep as they can go hiting Alfred's abused prostate.

Making him gasp and moan, "I-Ivan!" Ivan ignored the whore's whines and continued to pound in his pussy like hole.

"I'm not letting you go intill I cum inside your dirty hole." Ivan kept abusing and pound in the hole and gripped on his making him go harder.

"Ahhh I-Ivan!"Alfred moaned lustfully and gripped on the seats martial trying not to pass out.

Ivan panted and moaned a bit getting close to releasing his seeds. "You fucking sexy whore. Your taking my big cock and toys like a good slut." Ivan let out a small chuckle and moan lowly and pounded even harder. "You hole is just like an chicks. I'm going to cum da?" Ivan let out a last single moan and came deep inside Alfred's hole, filling up the condom making it swell and rupture letting the seed fill inside of Alfred.

Ivan's cock slide out and he yanked out all the toys making Alfred yelp and moan as he took them all out. He let out and shudder and slumped to the car seats cumming once again and moaning. Ivan let a smirk slip out and he picked up Alfred who was still panting and his eyes tightly shut.

"Damn you are a slut." Alfred smiled a bit and started to play with the cum that was spilling out. "And you have the biggest cock in the world."

Then quickly, Ivan shooed away the whore. Alfred sighed and got dressed and He quickly said "Money!" Ivan dug out 150 and gave it To the impatient whore, he took it and smiled "Hope to see you again big boyy~" Alfred winked and stepped out of the car. Ivan smirked at how Alfred was limping and he saw his seed spilling out and dripping down his leg. Ivan chuckled and started the car and went back to his hotel.

* * *

**Hope you all loved it! i should be uploading another story here soon otay!**


End file.
